1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for strain-relieving connection of at least one cable to a contact partner, and more particularly to an electrical connector cable strain relief device including a strain-relieving element positioned about a cable having an electrical lead extending out from the strain-relieving element, and a non-circular cross section positioning pin also extending out from the strain-relieving element so that it can be compression fit in an opening in the contact partner.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventionally electrical leads of a cable are provided with contact elements such as sockets or plugs. After a socket and a plug have been joined, which results in electrical connections between the electrical leads attached to the socket and plug, it is known that there needs to be a way to prevent the resulting electrical connections from being disconnected due to naturally occurring external effects, such as especially from vibration. Environmentally caused tensile and compressive forces that may act on and be conveyed along the cables must not result in any breaking of the electrical connections provided by the joined socket and plug. Therefore it is known to provide the electrical leads associated with a socket and a plug with strain relief for the joined socket and plug electrical connections.
The same applies for the case in which the electrically conductive end of a lead of at least one cable is electrically connected to a contact partner, such as especially a contact partner on a circuit board. Here, again, it is known that environmentally produced stresses and strains should be relieved to protect and maintain the electrical connection (especially a solder joint between the electrical lead and a printed conductor laid out on the circuit board).